


Acceptance

by linsleftkneecap (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, I love the gaang II as teenagers I’m gonna write more, I love this family, Katara is the best mom, Linzin - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform, love triangle?, say sike, su and lin have a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/linsleftkneecap
Summary: Kya coming out to Aang and Katara when she’s a teenager. Sweet little family moment that I wish we saw in the show.
Relationships: Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Kya is extremely nervous. She has been pacing around her room for what seemed like hours. She has no clue what her parents are going to think about her liking girls, _liking Lin_ , but that’s a topic for another day.

_‘Pull yourself together, Kya.’_ She thinks, _‘You can do it, it’s just one conversation, rip off the bandage.’_ After a self pep talk, Kya heads downstairs to come out to her parents.

“Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?” Katara and Aang are chatting in the family room, they look up to see their daughter standing in front of them, picking at her nails. Katara quickly senses her daughter’s nervousness, but she doesn’t mention anything, and keeps a welcoming smile on her face.

“Of course, sweetie.” Aang says, patting a spot on the sofa, motioning for Kya to sit next to him. Kya sits next to her father, she feels as if her parents are glaring at her, already judging her without a word being said. Kya takes a deep breath, then starts talking.

“I have something important to tell you guys. It’s a secret I’ve been keeping in for a while, and I really think you should know... I like girls, not boys...I’m a lesbian.” Kya starts to tear up, the anticipation of Aang and Katara’s responses are killing her.

“I could’ve told you tha-“ Aang starts to say, but Katara elbows him in the ribs.

“Kya, thank you for telling us. That was so brave of you, your father and I will always love you and accept you for who you are.” Katara does not hesitate to express her love for her daughter. Aang nods in agreement, and Katara immediately goes to sit by Kya’s side, and pulls her daughter into a hug. The Avatar joins them, Kya is literally surrounded by love from her parents. Aang and Katara already had their suspicions, but Katara decided to not speak up about it, unlike her husband here.

The young waterbender has a huge wave of relief wash over her, even though she’s still crying from all that built up anxiety. Aang lets go from the hug, so he can talk to Kya directly.

“You know, the air nomads were all about freedom, including freedom of love. I would see two girls and two boys together all the time, it was normal for us. We believed that love is love, and nothing can stand in the way of that. I hope you find a girl that you love, and feel proud to be with.” Katara looks at her husband with a fond smile, _‘Nice save,’_ she thinks. Kya hugs her parents, as a silent way of saying thank you. Then, Aang says something so quiet, you almost couldn’t hear it.

“Like Lin.” Aang says.

“WHAT?” Kya jumps up from the hug, she’s now standing with her arms crossed, in front of the Avatar.

“I hope you find a girl you love one day, like Lin. You have this lovey-dovey look on your face when you look at her. The same way I looked at your mother at your age.” Aang tells his obviously flustered daughter, with a sly grin on his face. Katara simply rolls her eyes, and before she can say anything, she’s interrupted by what sounds like a sky-bison in her home.

“DID YOU TELL THEM YET, KYA?!” Bumi screams, his face full of excitement. He ran into the doorway of the family room with Tenzin finally catching up from _walking_ behind his brother (like a civilized person).

“Yes I told them.” Kya has the biggest, brightest grin on her face. And with that, Bumi rushes over to join his sister on the couch, and gives her a big hug.

“Kya, I’m SO PROUD of you!” Bumi says. Tenzin makes his way over to the sofa and joins his family.

“We love you, Kya.” Tenzin tells his older sister, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kya can’t stop crying. She has never felt more love in her whole life, than this moment right here. Kya takes a mental snapshot, and wants to hold on to this memory forever.

“So Lin, huh?” Bumi asks with a comedic tone. Kya now has a blush on her face.

“What? What about Lin?” Tenzin is flustered by his brother’s statement, he likes Lin too. Tenzin thinks nobody knows, but Bumi picked up on it pretty quickly, and then decided to tell the rest of his family.

“Oh it’s nothing, Tenzin. You’re gonna blow your arrow off if you keep worrying about it.” Kya wittily replies. Bumi lets out a wheezy laugh. Kya jokes around with her brothers, but on the inside, she’s devastated at the fact that Lin probably doesn’t feel the same way about her. But she keeps a happy demeanor, because she doesn’t want to ruin this family moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Suyin are going to stay at Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang's house while Toph is on police business. How well will things go when both Tenzin AND Kya have a crush on Lin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably takes place like a week or so after the last one, and sorry for the late update, hopefully this can distract you guys from the election. 
> 
> Also here are the ages for context:  
> Lin & Tenzin: 15  
> Kya: 16  
> Suyin: 9  
> Bumi: 18

Lin is in her room trying to study, but Suyin is being her loud usual self. Before Lin can tell her to be quiet, Toph comes into her room.

“Lin, I’m going away for a few days for police business,” Toph didn’t want to go into too much detail, “so you and Su will be staying at Aunt Katara’s house.”

“YAAAAY!” Su shouts, somehow she snuck herself into Lin’s room while Toph was talking to her. Lin loves spending time with Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang, it’s such a different environment than home, with parents there most of the time, instead of them being gone all day. She thinks of her mother, who almost never spent time with Lin and Su. Toph leaves early in the morning and comes home late at night, leaving Lin to fill the empty role of being a mother to Su. Cooking her meals, making sure she gets to school on time, helping her with her homework, that’s Lin’s job now. Nevertheless, both Lin and her younger sister love Toph very much, they just wish things could be different. _It will be nice to finally have a break_ , Lin thinks to herself.

“Lin?” Toph asks, which makes Lin stop spacing out, “I asked if you could start packing your bags, I told Katara you would be over there by 5.” Lin immediately gets up and starts packing. Then she instinctively helps Su with her bags.

“I’m excited to see Tenzin! I helped Bumi pull a prank on him last visit. I think he’s still scared to go out alone...at night... ANYWAY-Lin, you should help us out on the next one!” Su has the biggest grin on her face as she described pranking Tenzin, she has always been sort of rebellious, opposite of her older sister.

“I don’t know, Su. I think he’s scared of me already. For the past few visits, Tenzin would be nervous to talk to me? Not sure why-“

“OOOH HE LIKES YOU! He’s probably just waiting to ask to marry you.” At that statement, Lin whipped her head around so fast.

“WHAT? Su, people have to date first before they get married. And besides, why would he like me?” Lin asked rhetorically, but Su doesn’t know what that means.

“I dunno. Probably because you’re pretty! And you’re the best sister in the world.” Su said with a smile, Lin came over and gave her a hug and a kiss on her head.

“Come on, let’s get going.”

* * *

Toph drops her daughters off at the home of the Avatar. Lin and Su go and give Aang and Katara hugs.

“Good to see you girls.” Katara says. She had always thought of the Beifong girls as her own, as they got along so well with her kids.

“Hey, Twinkletoes, thanks for taking care of my offspring.”

Aang sighs, “Toph, I told you to stop calling me that, we are 40 years old for Raava’s sake.”

“Sorry not sorry, gotta run. Girls, give me a hug!” Su and Lin give their mother a hug, then went into the house.

Inside, Bumi is in the kitchen, and he roars with laughter probably from what Tenzin had done. While Kya is sitting on the couch reading a book. Lin pays no attention to the brothers, and looks over at their sister. Kya had her hair down today, waves of brown hair flowed over her shoulders, she had to push some hair behind her ear. The waterbender looks up to see Lin staring at her.“Take a picture, Beifong, it’ll last longer.” Kya says playfully. Lin blushes a deep shade of red.

“Sorry, I was just-” Lin says quickly, she was taken aback by Kya’s natural beauty. _Monkey-feathers she saw me. She’s so pretty and charming and...wait, are friends supposed to think about each other like this?_ Lin thinks.

“No need to apologize,” Kya pulls the earthbender into a hug, “good to see you, Lin.” Lin sinks into the hug. Kya is taller than her, so she wraps her arms around Lin’s shoulders. “You too.” Kya was Lin’s favorite of Aang’s kids. Bumi was too loud, and Tenzin was, well, Tenzin.

“THE BEIFONGS ARE IN THE HOUSE.” Bumi yells, and makes his way over to girls. Su gives him a big hug, “I missed you, Bumi!”

“I missed you too, squirt. Say, I have some serious pranking material I must discuss with you, only if you’re up for it”

“OF COURSE I AM,” The young earthbender replies, “Do I look like a sucker to you?” Bumi wheezes.

While Bumi and Su are talking, Tenzin heads over to Kya and Lin.

“Lin, hello.” Tenzin says, timid and stiff in his movements. Kya has to try and hold back a laugh, At least I can flirt, arrowhead. She thinks.

“Hello Tenzin, how are you?” Lin says calmly, she notices Tenzin’s body language, but does not want to confront him, to save herself from more awkwardness.

“Good thank you, would you like help with your bags?” The airbender asks, holding his hand out gesturing to the bags.  
“I am perfectly capable of carrying them, thanks.” Lin replies sharply, a stern glare in her eye. Kya laughs, while Tenzin stifles with his response.

“I’m sorry-I didn’t mean-of course you can carry your ba-”

“Tenzin, it’s okay, really.” Lin reassures him.

“Yeah, bro chill out.” Kya says sarcastically.

“Kya, would you show me to me and Su’s room?” Kya’s witty attitude stops cold in it’s tracks as she’s caught off guard by Lin’s request.

“Oh- uh- yes! Yes, of course, follow me.” She says with a smile. As the girls go upstairs, Tenzin quietly mutters to himself.

Su walks over to him, “I told her you wanted to marry her, but she didn’t listen.” Su says quickly, then walks away. Tenzin’s face looks like an apple right about now.

“WHAT? I- what- SU?!”

* * *

Upstairs, Kya is sitting on the other twin bed of Su and Lin’s room, while Lin is unpacking. Kya is looking at the earthbender she knew all her life with pure adoration. _She’s so cute, even when she’s not trying to be._

“Kya? Did you hear me?” Kya blushes, “Oh sorry, no, what did you say?”

“Seems like you have a lot on your mind, care to share with the class?” Lin’s witty response surprises Kya. Normally, Kya is the one with the quick, witty comebacks, she likes this side of Lin. “It’s probably nothing you’d be interested in, Beifong.” The waterbender says with a smirk.

“Oh, that's too bad, I wanted to get into your mysterious mind...uh, anyway, what I asked before was if you wanted to play truth or dare? Just while we wait for dinner at least.” Lin says, _‘Mysterious mind?’ Lin, why are you such a nerd? She probably thinks that was weird... wait. Why do I care so much? It’s just Kya. Yeah, just Kya..._ “Yeah, let's play.”

“Okay Kya, truth or dare.” “Truth.”

“Have you ever kissed someone before?” Lin asks, innocently. It’s a genuine question, not just something for the game. “Yeah I have, a lot of girls-” Kya stops herself.

“Girls?” This catches Lin’s attention. Lin of course _knew_ about same-sex relationships, but she didn’t think she knew any gay people in her life. She didn’t think Kya was gay, either.  
“Oh yeah, I guess I didn’t tell you. I only told mom and dad last week, and Bumi and Tenzin knew for the longest time. But, uh, yeah.. What do you think about that?”

“Oh, uh I think it’s great, Kya. I- thank you for telling me.” Lin mutters, nervously. She doesn’t really know what to say, she’s been having the same thoughts for a little while now. Should I bring it up, or let it be? No, not now, this is Kya’s moment.

“Lin? You don’t think differently of me now, do you? Because, I’m the same old Kya, waterbender, comedic expert, daughter of the Avatar… need I go on?” Though Kya jokes with the earthbender, she doesn’t want Lin to be out of her life. Regardless of romantic feelings or not, Lin is important to Kya, they have always been there for one another.

“Kya,” Lin goes to sit on the bed that Kya is on, “I know you are the same person. I’m sorry my response didn’t sound genuine, but I really am proud of you.” Lin’s eyes are filled with pure honesty, no hesitation. Kya starts to tear up, and wraps her arms around Lin. Lin is a little startled by this and blushes, so her ams stay at her side. She eventually gives in and returns the embrace. “Thank you,” Kya whispers.

Once they let go, Lin starts to say, “Kya, there’s something I should probably tell you too-”

“DINNER’S READY!” Bumi yells up the stairs, but it’s so loud it feels like he’s in the room with them. _Thanks, Bumi, Lin was about to open up to me._ “I guess we should go eat, huh, we can talk later.” Lin assures the waterbender. Not wanting to push it, Kya just nods as they head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey PSA- tbh I don’t really feel motivated to write this anymore, I’m kinda growing out of the fandom. I’m sorry y’all, thank you for reading anyways :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part to this from Lin’s POV. Let me know if y’all wanna read that!


End file.
